La casa de muñecas
by miradeathnote
Summary: Más o menos la historia es que la Misa, Cerca y Mello se quedan atrapados en una casa de muñecas hecha BB. No soy dueño de Death note o los personajes de Death Note, una imagen o canción inspirando esto! (Canción: Crazy Clown de Vocaloid) Por favor, hágamelo sabre si he Hecho Cualquier error en las Traducciones. Él utilizado el traductor de google ... ;
1. La casa de munecas

Misa sacudidas fuera de su sueño. Ella sólo había estornudado muy fuerte despertarla. "Alguien está hablando de mí!" ella grita de rabia, asalto de su habitación. Ella pisoteó a cabo en un largo pasillo.  
"¿Eh?" -pregunta, aún más loco. Entonces ella sabía lo que estaba pasando. "Jaja eso es tan divertido Ryuzaki ahora parar." El silencio sólo le respondió.  
"S-seriamente el que está haciendo esto basta!" Poco a poco, con cautela se fue por el pasillo hasta un par de puertas.  
"Light? Matsuda?" llamó en voz baja, su natural circundante.  
Recuerda tener en camisón blanco favorito, y siendo profundamente dormido en su cama, habitación con Light a su lado, todo agradable ... Ahora, ¿dónde estaba?  
"¡En serio! Respóndeme Ryuzaki!" de repente gritó, entrando en la habitación.  
Fue un gran salón de baile con una araña grande, rubí cubierto de la luz. Los pisos estaban a cuadros verde y amarillo con las paredes negras. En la esquina de la habitación había una pequeña televisión con un cubo de pollo que fue al vapor fresco.  
Entró lentamente, y se sentó. Ella suspira, y enciende la TV El TV muestra un espectáculo Misa lindo amaba. "Oh, Dios mío que es Sailor Moon!" Misa y luego comienza a masticar trozos de pollo, sin apartar la mirada de la TV nunca.  
3333  
Mello se despierta sintiendo el imbécil de cabeza grande, Near, meter el brazo. "¿Qué?"  
Entonces podría ver por qué Near estaba siendo persistente. Ellos fueron inclinando en una máquina extraña. Ellos se deslizaban fuera rápido, y tuvieron que agarrarse a algo. Mello agarra un mango, mientras que Near está en manos de la mano de Mello.  
Ahora la máquina está al revés, y también rota. Mello podía sentir sus manos resbalar. "Crap! Near tengo que dejar ir!" Near asiente.  
"Nos seguimos viviendo." Near respuestas en voz baja, mirando al suelo. Cuando Mello vamos que la tierra en la parte posterior de la máquina, lo que de alguna manera era estable. Mello dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, y luego siente pincel mojado algo más allá de su cabello. Él mira en esa dirección, sorprendido.

"Lo que el he-"

Un banco de peces en un pequeño globo de agua flotando en el aire, desprendiendo un olor horrible. "¡Uf!" Tanto los niños gritan, tapar la nariz. Sin pensar que caen por debajo de la máquina, sólo a la tierra delante de un par de escaleras a la baja. Ambos miran el uno al otro, un poco sorprendido. Después de un rato Near finalmente dice algo. "Tal vez deberíamos ir?"  
Mello asiente. "No hay otro lugar a donde ir, además de que hay luces de colores! Tal vNear agarra la mano de Mello, y corre escaleras abajo girando que parecían no terminar nunca! Mello estaba casi sin aliento cuando tropezaron en una sala con asientos de teatro. El escenario estaba iluminado totalmente y tenía los actos que se realizan en ella. Decidieron tomar un descanso y ver los espectá las personas están ahí abajo!"  
Cuando se sentaron Near ve a un hombre con el pelo azul brillante vestir ropas de payaso delante de ellos. Near se acerca a él.  
"¡Hola! ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Cómo son los hechos hasta ahora?"  
El hombre vuelve la cabeza anormalmente mostrando que tenía un ojo, y llevaba un montón de delineador de ojos azul. "Matsuda! Y son simplemente maravilloso! Sólo ver!"  
Near vuelve a su asiento, y poco a poco se sienta. Mientras tanto Mello ve a una chica con el pelo amarillo, que llevaba un traje de payaso y, sentado frente a él. "¿Cómo son los shows?" La niña vuelve la cabeza en un ángulo de 360 grados.  
"Great!" Parecía extrañamente familiar detrás del maquillaje que llevaba (y la cabeza 360 de giro).  
"Naomi?" Poco a poco se acumula, mientras que la cabeza de la niña gire lentamente hacia el escenario. Tanto Cercano y Mello aturdido, también se volvió su atención al escenario.  
Siguiente quien entró fue tal vez un cantante. Mello, y Casi grito en shock. "Kiyomi?"  
Un micrófono estaba delante de ella, y ella tomó una respiración profunda. Entonces su cabeza asomó de su cuello, y fue reemplazado por una planta trampa para moscas. De pronto empezó a cantar algo muy rápido. "Un payaso llorando falsas lágrimas, habló de un país de caer en una oscura desesperación. Orquesta del país se rompió así que no hay público está ahí."

Era la canción más extraña que jamás escucharon. Ambos miran a su derecha, con un suspiro de alivio. Había una puerta de salida. Corrieron más rápido que pudo para salir de allí.  
"Espero volver a verte de nuevo!" La rubia, trampa de la mosca, y la gente de pelo azul que dicen al unísono. Mello, y el Near dar un grito de asombro, y salir corriendo por la puerta.  
Ellos son recibidos por una calle atestada de gente delante de las filas y filas de tiendas. Tanto curiosa que mira el interior de las ventanas. Dentro de todas las tiendas eran dulces, libros, máscaras, ropa y juguetes. Near se entusiasmó, y se fue en una tienda de juguetes. Mello se emociona, y entra en una tienda de dulces. Los dos chicos no sabían que eran trampas.

Un hombre con el pelo oscuro rizado mira a su obra maestra de una casa. Sonríe maliciosamente a sí mismo. "Ahora el tiempo para deshacerse de la rubia." A continuación, vuelve su atención a una habitación en la parte trasera de la casa de muñecas.  
3333  
Misa siguió comiendo y comiendo el pollo frito. Entonces sintió un crujido extraño en la boca. Se detuvo un instante para reflexionar. Luego se encogió de seguir comiendo el elemento crujiente que estaba masticando.

El hombre sonrió a sí mismo en su nueva edición. "Perfecto. Ahora ese chico con el pelo blanco tiene que ir, y encontrar la rubia en la tienda de dulces."  
El hombre se sienta y se pone a trabajar.  
3333  
Near se siente una ligera presión en la cintura, ya que se alejó por un animal de peluche que estaba fascinado con. Él empieza a retorcerse que quiera alojarse en la tienda. Es entonces drogas a través de la multitud de personas, y se echa en una tienda de dulces. No se siente un calor increíble que parecía derretirse.  
3333  
Mientras tanto Misa había desaparecido y lo único que quedaba era un charco gigante de líquido espeso y rojo junto con una TV y una caja de pollo.

El hombre se rió de volver su atención a una pequeña taza de blanco, y el líquido amarillo. "Hmm ..." reflexiona, entonces sonríe.  
"Ellos eran muy divertido engañar con." A continuación, toma el líquido, y se sirve en un pequeño edificio de apartamentos que acababa de terminar, y dejar que las formas Tome el líquido.  
3333  
Mello y el Near podía sentir sus cuerpos se forman de nuevo en un apartamento sin puertas. Ambos pánico, y mirar por la ventana para ver sólo la oscuridad, y una figura muy grande. Ambos grito al darse cuenta de quién era ...

BB se sentía orgulloso de su casa de muñecas. Todo en ella fue de acuerdo a su plan. El único problema era L convincente y claro para venir a ayudar con la diversión. BB ahora sonrió mientras la luz se da en y había ayudado a crear la panadería dulces. Entonces le di en la creación de la sala T.V..  
El tonto, pensó BB. "Tiempo de BB para el almuerzo!"  
BB sonríe para sus adentros. "Coming L!" Sólo deseaba Light no se convirtió en un libro a veces, pero él se encogió de hombros contento de estar a solas con su ídolo. Él sale de la habitación, la sonrisa nunca la cara.


	2. LEA! (read)

Misa se despertó sobresaltada, acababa de estornudar tan fuerte que su propio estornudo la despertó:  
-" alguien está hablando de mi"- gritó enfadada mientras salía de su cuarto como un tornado. al salir dio a parar en un largo vestíbulo.  
-"¿uh?"-se extrañó, su enfado aumentando por momentos. De pronto se le ocurrió lo que podía estar pasando- "haha muy divertido Ryuzaki, para ya"- silenció fue lo único que obtuvo por respuesta.  
-"en serio, quien quiera que esté haciendo esto, ¡que pare de una vez!"- despacio, con cuidado, misa se deslizó vestíbulo abajo hasta un par de puertas.  
-"¿Light? ¿Matsuda?"- llamó muy bajito, todo alrededor de ella le resultaba desconocido.  
Misa recordaba haberse puesto su camisón blanco favorito y estar profundamente dormida en la cama de su habitación de hotel con Light a su lado, todo perfectamente acogedor...¿ahora dónde estaba?  
-"¡En serio, contéstame Ryuzaki!- gritó la chica de pronto entrando en una de las habitaciones.  
Era un gran salón de baile, iluminado por candelabros recubiertos de rubíes; los suelos ajedrezados en verde y amarillo, y las paredes negras. En una esquina de la sala se encontraba una pequeña televisión junto a un cubo de pollo humeante.  
Misa se acercó lentamente y se sentó. Suspirando encendió la televisión que emitía una linda serie que a ella le gustaba -" oh si es Sailor Moon" y Misa, complacida, comenzó a devorar las piezas de pollo sin siquiera apartar la mirada del televisor una sola vez.  
333  
Mello se desertó sintiendo al idiota cabezón, Near, pichándole el brazo con el dedo. "¿Qué?"  
Pero entonces él mismo pudo ver porque Near estaba siendo tan insistente. Los dos estaban inclinados en una especie de extraña máquina. se estaban cayendo deprisa y tenían que sujetarse a algo. Mello agarró una palanca mientras en su otra mano sujetaba a Near.  
la maquina ha quedado completamente al revés y además rota. Mello podía sentir su mano resbalándose -"¡mierda! Near, no puedo más, tengo que soltarme"  
Near asiente "aun así sobreviviremos" responde suavemente mirando hacía el suelo bajo ellos. Al soltar Mello la palanca, ambos aterrizan en la parte trasera de la máquina, que era más o menos estable. Mello deja salir un suspiro de alivio y de pronto siente algo húmedo pasar rozándole el pelo. El chico mira en esa dirección, quedando atónito.  
"¿pero qué demo...?"  
Un banco de peces en un pequeño pegote de agua flotaba en el aire, despidiendo un horrible hedor. "ugh" exclamaron ambos chicos tapándose la nariz.  
sin pensarlo saltaron de la máquina, quedando en frente de unas escaleras de bajada. Ambos intercambiaron una mirada, un tanto sorprendidos. Pasado un rato, finalmente Near rompe el silencio "¿a lo mejor deberíamos bajar?"  
Mello asiente. "no podemos ir hacía ningún otro lado, además ahí hay luces de colores, ¡quizás haya gente ahí abajo!"  
Near toma la mano de Mello y corre hacia abajo por las retorcidas escaleras que parecen no acabar jamás. Mello ya estaba casi sin aliento cuando, por fin, se topan con una habitación con asientos de teatro. El escenario estaba totalmente iluminado y se estaban representando funciones en él. Los chicos deciden tomarse un descanso y disfrutar de la representación.  
Al sentarse, Near ve un hombre con el pelo de un azul muy llamativo y vestido con un traje de payaso justo en frente de ellos. Near se le acerca:  
"Hola ¿cómo te llamas? ¿qué tal la función hasta ahora?"  
El hombre gira su cabeza de manera antinatural, mostrando un solo ojo maquillado con mucha raya de ojos color azul: "¡soy Matsuda! ¡ y el espectáculo es simplemente maravilloso! ¡tú sólo mira!"  
Near regresa a su asiento y se sienta despacio. Mientras tanto Mello ha visto una chica de pelo amarillo e igualmente vestida con ropas de payaso sentada frente a él. "¿qué tal la función?" le pregunta, la chica gira la cabeza en un angulo de 360 grados.  
"¡Genial!" dice, a Mello le resulta extrañamente familiar a traves de todo el maquillaje que lleva (y de su cabeza girada en un angulo de 360)  
"¿Naomi?" el chico retrocede despacio y ella vuelve a girar la cabeza hacía el escenario. Ambos, Mello y Near, aturdidos, vuelven su atención al escenario también.  
el siguiente en salir era tal vez una cantante. "¡¿Kiyomi?!" boquean Mello y Near en shock.  
Había un micrófono delante de ella, Kiyomi respiró hondo. Entonces su cabeza se separó de su cuello y en su lugar apareció una planta atrapamoscas. De pronto comenzó a cantar algo muy deprisa " un payaso que llora haciendo lágrimas falsas, hablando de un país que cae en un oscuro desespero. La orquesta del país se deshizo pues no hay audiencia allí"  
Era la canción más rara que habían oído nunca. Ambos miraron a su derecha,suspirando con alivio. Había una puerta de salida. Corrieron lo más rápido que podían para salir de allí.  
"¡Esperamos volver a veros!" La rubia, la mujer atrapamoscas y el del pelo azul dijeron en unísono. Mello y Near soltaron un grito conmocionado y corrieron hacía fuera atravesando la puerta.  
Los chicos se encuentran con una calle concurrida con filas y filas de tiendas. Ambos, curiosos, miran en los escaparates. en el interior de todas las tiendas hay dulces, libros, máscaras, ropa y juguetes. Near, emocionado, entra en una tienda de juguetes mientras Mello, igual de emocionado, entra en una de dulces. Ninguno de los chicos es consciente de que son trampas.  
Un hombre de desordenado cabello negro, baja la mirada hacía su pieza maestra en forma de casa y sonríe diabólicamente para sí mismo: "ahora es momento de deshacerse de esa rubia" y el hombre vuelve su atención hacía una habitación en la parte trasera de la casa de muñecas.  
333  
Misa continuaba comiendo y comiendo el pollo frito. Entonces sintió un crujido inusual en su boca, la chica paró medio segundo para examinarlo, pero después simplemente se encogió de hombros y continuó mascando el objeto crujiente sin más.

El hombre sonrió para sí ante su nuevo cambio "perfecto, ahora el crío del pelo blanco tiene que ir y encontrase con el rubio en la tienda de dulces" El hombre se sentó y puso manos a la obra.  
333  
Near sintió una ligera presión en la cintura al ser apartado de un animal de peluche con el que estaba fascinado. El chico empieza a revolverse queriendo permanecer en la tienda, pero es arrastrado a través de la multitud y lanzado al interior de una tienda de dulces. En ese lugar Near siente un calor impresionante que parece derretirlo.  
333  
Mientras, Misa ha desaparecido y todo lo que ha quedado en su lugar es un gran charco de un espeso líquido rojo junto con una televisión y una caja de pollo.  
El hombre se ríe volviendo su atención hacia una copa con un líquido blanco y amarillo "hmm..." sopesa un poco y después sonríe "fue divertido jugar con ellos" entonces toma el líquido y lo vierte en un pequeño edificio de apartamentos que acaba de terminar. Y deja el líquido tomar forma.  
333  
Mello y Near podían sentir sus cuerpos volviendo a tomar forma en un apartamento sin puertas. Ambos entraron en pánico y al mirar por la ventana, tan solo vieron oscuridad y una gran figura. Los dos dieron un grito ahogado al reconocer de quien se trataba dicha figura.

BB se sentía orgulloso de su casa de muñecas. Todo en ella estaba acorde a su plan. El único problema había sido convence Light de ayudarle con la diversión. BB ahora sonreía a la idea de cómo Light había aceptado y ayudado a crear la pastelería. Luego L aceptó crear la sala de la televisión. El idiota, pensó BB.  
"¡BB, a comer!"  
BB sonrió para sí mismo "¡ya voy L!" a veces desearía simplemente que Light no se hubiese transformado en un libro, pero se encogió de hombros feliz de poder estar a solas con su ídolo. BB salió de la habitación, con la sonrisa jamás abandonando su rostro.

* * *

Gracias a jouheki-chan para mejor traducción!


End file.
